otro a ocupado mi lugar
by ailudelastiernas
Summary: SONG-FIC CON LA CANCION DE VIOLETTA. YUUKI Y ZERO TIENEN UN PROBLEMA EN SU RELACION, KANAME APROBECHA ESA OPORTUNIDAD Y... LEAN SI QUIEREN SABER EL FINAL! UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA MI HISTORIA. KYAAAA


ESTA ES MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA Y VA DEDICADA PARA TODOS LOS FANS DE ESTE ANIME. pOR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS.

KYAA~ QUE EMOCION

1

..

2

..

3

..

**Como explicar**

**No dejo de pensar en ti,**

**En nosotros dos**

Había pasado apenas dos semanas desde que me alejaste de ti Yuuki. Ambos dijimos cosas muy feas, pero el detonante de la bomba fue lo que dijo Kaname. Un truco sucio, he de decir. Difamar que yo te fui infiel, eso fue caer muy bajo…

Cuando encontré las pruebas suficientes, fue demasiado tarde.

- lo siento, Zero. Pero creo que seria mejor que dejáramos esto así- me dijiste ese día- ahora estoy con Kaname.

- pero Yuuki, yo no quiero esto. ¿Que mas debo hacer para que vuelvas a mi lado?- pregunté, dolido

- has hecho lo suficiente. Se feliz, Zero.

Ese fue nuestro fin… para ti.

**Como escapar**

**De una canción que hable de ti,**

**Si eres mi canción**

Aunque suene muy cursi, cada palabra, cada momento, persona o cualquier cosa me recordaba a ti. Pero sobre todo, cada canción me recordaba a ti. Porque tú eras y serás mi canción.

**Puedo vivir como en un cuento**

**Si estoy contigo,**

**Que revive a cada página el amor**

Cada momento que vivimos juntos fue como un cuento de hadas, un cuento de amor.

Nuestro cuento de amor…

**Aunque lo intente ya no puedo mas, verte de lejos.**

**Mis ojos ya no pueden ocultar, estemisterio**

**Me abraza el cielo y vuelo**

**Sin parar, hacia tu encuentro**

**Llego a tiempo ya no estas, alguien ha ocupado mi lugar**

Quise resistirlo, en serio que lo intente. Pero cuando te vi sola llorando, seguramente por el, corrí hacia a ti y te arase. Me abrasaste también, por ese momento fi feliz, hasta que…

- ¡Kaname! –Dijiste su nombre- lo siento mucho, ya no volveré a hablar sobre Zero. Perdóname.

Me sentí dichoso de que no me olvidaras, puesto que yo tampoco e olvide. Pero la dicha se me fue cuando te disculpaste por haberlo hecho, fue obvio que alguien ya ah tomado mi lugar.

Te solté bruscamente y caíste al suelo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, la tuya de culpa y confusión y la mía de tristeza e ira.

**Recuérdale, que un día nos encontraremos y te perderá**

**Dile también, que inevitable es el destino, no me detendrá**

-¡Zero! Lo siento pensé que eras…

- ¿Kaname? No, no soy el. No seria tan estúpido como para ser el dueño de sus lágrimas, jamás me lo perdonaría.

-malentendiste las cosas, yo – no te deje hablar.

**Podrás vivir como en un cuento, pero conmigo**

**Yo te besaré y despertara el amor**

Estampe mis labios contra los suyos, no lo pude evitar. La bese con todo el amor que tenia adentro. Quise despertar el amor en ella. Y lo logre. Cuando salió de su shock empezó a seguir el ritmo de mis labios y enredo sus brazos en mi cabello. Lo disfrute hasta que mis pulmones me exigieron oxigeno y me separe lentamente de ella. Me acerque a su oído y recite la letra de esa canción que sonaba en la radio cada vez que me acordaba de ella:

- **Aunque lo intente ya no puedo mas, verte de lejos. Mis ojos ya no pueden ocultar, este misterio **

**Me abraza el cielo y vuelo sin parar, hacia tu encuentro .Llego a tiempo ya no estas, alguien ha ocupado mi lugar.**

Ella me sonrió y me imito.

- **Tenerte a ti es respirar, Como vivir si tu no estas.**

La mire de soslayo. Sabia que ella no amaba a Kaname, que simplemente se mantenía a su lado para agradecerle su apoyo cuanto nosotros tomamos distancia.

-esto no cambia nada, ¿verdad? –pregunte esperanzado.

-no, no lo hace.

- ¿porque? Yo te sigo amando y sé que tu sientes lo mismo que yo.

- y así es. Y será para toda la eternidad. Fuiste y serás mi verdadero amor.

-¿pero…?

- **alguien ha ocupado tu lugar.**

Y lo comprendí. Llegue demasiado tarde. Me mostro su dedo anular, donde se hallaba un precioso anillo bañado en oro con un diamante color zafiro en el medio. Kaname le había pedido matrimonio, y ella acepto.

-no me rendiré, luchare por tu amor, o moriremos amos en el intento.

-entonces te estaré esperando.

Dio me di vuelta y se marcho. Sin mirar atrás, no espere a que lo haga. Me marche yo también.

No me rendiría tan fácil, lucharía por este amor.


End file.
